


as we fall (I'll be reaching out to keep you safe)

by tempest_in_the_storm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Politics, Angst, Assassins, Bamf Athlos, Bamf Marmora, Druids, Fluff, I feel like I need to give a warning, M/M, Multi, Racism, Reincarnation, Secret ceremonies, Smut, Soulmates, THERE WILL BE ART, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This gets sad, but but but but, courting, elitism, lots of art, ugh i hate that those are tags, wait that's a lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempest_in_the_storm/pseuds/tempest_in_the_storm
Summary: There were a great many things the universe did not know or remember.It had forgotten the story behind the Blade and how it was formed, or the druids and where they came from. It had forgotten who piloted the lions to the far corners of the universe and etched in stories of Voltron to lead the next generation on the path they were destined for.It had forgotten the successors chosen by the original paladins, meant to carry on the legacy as defenders of the universe.But nothing is forgotten forever, nor does it stay dead- especially when at its core lay two souls, bound to stay together in all of their lives. A love story that stretched across war and hate and bloodshed and pain. A love story that had a tragic ending, but deserved a happy one.And it would get a happy one. Eventually.





	as we fall (I'll be reaching out to keep you safe)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Predestination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386168) by [elfenphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfenphoenix/pseuds/elfenphoenix). 



 

      The Blue lion purred as the small group of creatures approached, so full of life and energy, and all destined to pilot the rest of her pride and herself. A small part of her ached at the youth of the humans, a youth that would be hardened in the war they were about to be thrown into.  Except-

      She paused. Her gaze focused on two souls that were different from the others, swirling masses of blue and red quintessence condensed in the creatures' bodies. Something about them was different. She recognized the red quintessence- had called out to it in fact, as she had felt its agony and pain sweep across the land around it. It was so lonely, and sorrowful; wasting away. The soul had lost something close to it, and was now rolling aimlessly without purpose. It was an ache so familiar that she could not bear to leave it be. 

      And then the night before, she had felt it begin to heal, slowly but surely, with a joy that she couldn't help but share in. But that had not been the end.

     She had known he had approached her before, had arrived in the cave above her, walls covered with stories of herself and her paladins etched into the stone by the last one. But he had not been able to get further because he was not hers and she was not his.

      Yet somehow, he had managed to find her true paladin and brought him and the others here. This boy that Red could not help but grow to love with time- if he could ever heal from the past. 

      She had a feeling he would, as she felt the boy with both human and Galra blood running through his veins approach, and a luxite blade strapped at his side. But wait-

      Could it be-

      Her heart soared as she felt the energy of that blade, felt the connection it tied between the future Red paladin and her own. If Marmora was here, then-

      She took in the dark skinned boy, with blue eyes like the depths of the ocean and the face of a life long past. In the pocket of his jacket rested a glowing gem, blue as the quintessence that swirled within the boy and emitting the same power.

 

        _Athlos_. She cried to him.  _I have missed you_.

 

* * *

 

 

      Lance never knew what his grandmother had slipped into the front pocket of his father’s old, olive jacket. How it had been passed down through countless generations, a seemingly small insignificant stone. A pretty stone, shiny and translucent, but dull and lacking color. Or until he had been born.

       It was now a ocean blue, a sky blue, a blue that held so much emotion, it had brought his grandmother to tears when she had first beheld it. And she took it as a sign, that it was meant to be with him. So she had snuck it onto him as she held him one last time before he went off to the Garrison, old but nimble fingers slipped the small wrapped gem onto his person.

       She hadn’t know that this stone would hold the lingering malleable quintessence of another, holding the capability that allowed a mechanical blue lion to open a gate to her home, that was the identification that allowed five strangers to walk through an ancient, advanced, alien castle upon their arrival.

      She did not know, but nonetheless, this choice would change everything.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I edited this because I was ashamed of how sloppy this all was. God knows I'm still gonna come back because I'm unsatisfied with it. T_T
> 
>  
> 
> http://tempest-in-the-storm.tumblr.com/post/171594517303/here-are-the-bois-for-my-fic-as-we-fall-ill-be 
> 
> ALSO HERE is the official final design of Athlos and Marmora.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again elfenphoenix for allowing me to use the name Athlos!


End file.
